Starting Over
by DetectiveHohos07
Summary: When Aikawa hired a young girl she didn't expect her to be so... rough? Now with the young lady working as an editor for Usagi will she cope or be- im stopping the summary here. I just suck at them.


**Well here you go it may be familiar.**

* * *

While sitting on the bench at the police station, lighting up a cigarette, sat a seventeen year old girl. She just had been arrested for prostitution and possession of heroin. "I can't believe I got caught! I've been doing this for years. Damn how old was I when I started?" she thought for a minute," Oh yeah, just too young and too sweet to survive the streets of Tokyo, an eight year old girl. Damn. Soon I'll be doing this for ten," she smiled taking another drag of her cigarette.

"Hey!" One police officers was watching her closely. She didn't even bother to see which one, "Put out the cigarette!"

She moaned and dropped the little last left of it, smashing it with her foot. She turned to look out the window only to see her reflection. Her face had a visible scar across her cheek and eye, white hair (Spine accident that changed the color) that once had a beautiful shine now looked like a ragged dolls. Once remembering the dress a clean sparklingly, white, now looking like it was dragged in dirt going into a shredder— ish. Al in all it looks like shit.

"If my mother or father saw me they would be disappointed. But there not here are they. Pff, I don't even know how I got into this. The only thing I want is to leave it quickly… and forever," she thought still looking out at the Tokyo lights with a little glimpse of her reflection. I seriously need a new beginning. Slimp might be looking for me at this point. If he finds me I'm in deep shit," she thought while drifting off to sleep.

7 hours later

"Hey wake up" someone said.

She mumbled something in her sleep about food while waking up. Glaring she asked, "What do you want?"

"You can go now. We have nothing to charge your for since your name hasn't been put in any records or history." Looking at him like most annoyed people do, she nodded her head thinking about how she was ever even put on this earth to suffer pain. Grabbing all of her things and making it to the door. She squinted her eyes at the morning rays. "Might as we continue old habits."

**Aikawa's POV**

What a beautiful morning! Going to work, and then going to Usami-sensei's house... THAT BASTARD BETTER HAVE FINISHED HIS MANUSCRIPT! Oh what's the use? In one week is the deadline. He'll just escape to some far away land until its safe to come- OW! Goddammit did I run into another pole?

"Watch where you're going!" This person needs to learn some manners.

"I'm sorry I wasn't really looking at where I wa-" Nightmare on first street— she looks terrible! Did she just come from a crash. Looks also like she hasn't eaten food in weeks! "Umm, are you alright? You don't look so A.O.K.?"

"Like it's any of your business, old lady." This brat! I would knock some sense into that head of hers! Though I must breath and buy her some food. "Ok let me make it up to you since I bumped into you, let me buy you a meal."

She looked at me for a second then said, "Bribery isn't going to work grandma. *Twitch* Anyway I don't care, I'm hungry." In the end I took her to a Chinese restraint and bought her a meal. We stayed there as long as she wanted eat up most of the food in the buffet area.

I guess not visiting Usami-sensei and skipping work isn't that bad, right? I'm kidding myself. Isaka-san might yell at me for not telling sensei to finish his manuscript plus disappearing . My money is safe because of the low price on the buffet. After she was done shoving her face with Chinese I asked her an important question.

"Would you like to come and live with me for a while?"

**Girl's POV**

Did this old lady just ask me to live with her? Is she really serious? "Why would you ever ask a question like that?" looking at her like she was crazy.

"Well I just wanted to help. You really need some TLC for your whole body."

"You do have some point… fine. But I want to be bathe."

After Eri took me to her home and showed me the two most important things (refrigerator and bed), she showed me the bathroom. Bath was fucking hot! Bubbles not that bad. My beard is growing to be perfect. Off the bubbly subject when I got out Eri wasn't to be found anywhere.

"Oi Eri! Hello? Where you at?" Shrugging I went to the fridge. Nothing. Next was the cabinet. Cheetos. I ate one and thirty minutes later, after trying to work the television, they were gone. Eri came back though.

"Hey I bought something for you to dri- I just bought those! The entire bag, really?"

"Aye… I was hungry." She tried to be serious but just smiled.

"Ok I'll let you get a pass for that. Do you want to buy some new cloths and eat out?" I totally forgot that I was still in the robe she gave me. In the end after letting me borrow some cloths we went out. I should from now on let me do my own shopping!

"It's so cute don't you think?" We're in the mall at this shopping place called Rue 21 and she drags me to the girls cloths showing me this hoodie. I like it but there's just one thing—

"It's pink."

"Yeah I know!"

"I don't like pink."

"Well what about purple?"

"No."

"Light blue?"

"No."

"Men's section?" Now we're talking!

"Yes."

"Oh! Well no. Your a girl and I want you to look like one since you have that scar. It will make you seem like your innocence was taken away." I walked away! That the only solution for me not to block her right upside the head. After finding a hoodie that I liked she still bought the pink thing saying I might have a change in heart for it. A change of heart? Who has a change of heart for a piece of clothing? Then buying more stuff that possible, (how can girls fit a lot in a closet?) we went to eat.

"I don't think I have enough money for this place."

Thank god I still have the money I earned for doing those things out there on the streets, "I'll pay! Please?"

"Well…," I gave her puppy-dog eyes, "Alright you can pay since I have a feeling that you wanted to eat here."

"Yay thanks Eri!" We were seated next to a bunch of crabs. They kept on sniping at us until they started to sound like music. Then when I ordered the crab that all started to run like crazy. "What's wrong with them?" I asked the waiter.

"Well when they hear someone order the crab they apparently start to freak out. They don't know that their just pets and not food." Weird.

"Do you eat them eventually?"

"Once they die of old age."

"Then I change my order, I want lobster." The crabs stopped running around and I think they started snip-clapping. I don't know but they were cute.

Dinner was over and I bought all the crab. They weigh a lot.

"Where the hell are you going to put those?!"

"In a tank you fucktard."

"Why don't we just buy a huge tub to put them in with sand and water. I can't fit a whole tank in my car!" I made old yeller go back to the car with my crabs (don't you dare get sick minded!) and bought a hug tub. It had to be tied to the top of the vehicle since Eri wanted to bitch about it.

* * *

"Ok all of them are securely placed in the tub and are splashing water but we need to talk."

"'Bout what?"

"Are you good at literature?"

"Let me think... Yeah I am! I remember when I was a kid reading was something I enjoyed. Other subjects could kiss my ass." Left school when I was seven and a half. Bad timing.

"Well that's wonderful because I need your help."

"For what exactly?"

"Well one you at all the Cheetos and Doritos. Two you need money because of those big animals in the kitchen… sooo your going to get a job." FML "And your going to be my side editor!"

"Side… editor?"

"Yes I thought of it while you were buying the crabs!"

They were happy. I can understand the whole concept but I want to change my life for a greater good, so I guess this would be a good way to start. I smiled and said, "Ok where do you want me to start?"

"What's your name?" We came this long to be around each other and she didn't even bother to ask my name. Are you fucking kidding?

"Ivy Sohma."

"Mine is Aikawa Eri! Well let me start by telling you what I do. What I do is edit for a famous author who, by the way, has two different names. I'm editor-in-chief of-" While she was talking the only thing I could think about was my future. What would it be like? What would I see in life? Who will I meet? Who I will love? Even who will I marry? All of this though my mind and those Cheetos twist puffs in the cabinet. I was drooling until she said it. "Oh and the person you'll be side editing for me will be Usami Akihiko!"

The moment she said his name... I fainted. Face first.

* * *

**I redid this story because my new co-author was being a dick about it. I hate him a lot. Dick. Anyway I'm I rewriting everything 'cause I confused myself as well.**

**I have a feeling that need help but my awesome English teacher is out for two weeks (She loves yaoi!) so maybe help? Skittles? Cookies? Treats? Bears who shaved there face? Anyway~ review!**


End file.
